Genus and species: Portulaca oleracea. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY1xe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY1xe2x80x99. Portulaca xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY1xe2x80x99 is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention""s flowers are a unique yellow and orange bicolor. The flowers are single and measure approximately 3.5 centimeters in diameter when fully open. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.
The new cultivar is propagated asexually from vegetative cuttings. The asexual reproduction establishes that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described in successive generations. xe2x80x98Kakegawa CY1xe2x80x99 has been reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif., and all of the characteristics thereof have been determined to be firmly fixed.
In June, 1998 the breeder identified a sport from the variety xe2x80x98Summer Baby Orangexe2x80x99 (not patented) that possessed orange petals with yellow patches along the margin. The selection was made in the breeder""s greenhouse in Kagoshima, Japan. The new variety was isolated by vegetative propagation. In April, 1999 and again in September, 1999 the new variety was vegetatively propagated and all progeny were found stable and uniform.